<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semisugaoi 1 by Semi_chan16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389732">Semisugaoi 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_chan16/pseuds/Semi_chan16'>Semi_chan16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu college AU smuts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_chan16/pseuds/Semi_chan16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is paricipatng in a contest of who can throw it back better, Suga is watching and supporting Oikawa, is time for the vote count...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Semi Eita &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu college AU smuts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semisugaoi 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a Haikyuu AU on instagram @//haikyuu_16_au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>THIRD PERSON'S POV</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The contest has just ended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who votes for Kiyoko-san?" Yamaguchi asks to the people around the dance floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"20" Tsukishima counts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oikawa?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"27"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bokuto?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"25"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who would imagine this, Oikawa Tōru is the winner" Yams announce.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you hear that baby? I WON THE FUCKING CONTEST" Oikawa yells running to his boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can throw it back to me and Eita in a few minutes, yo get me horny, baby~" Suga whispers to Oikawa's ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't tease me like that, you know right?" Oikawa whispers back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll look for Eita, you should get a drink, you must be thirsty~" Suga walks away to the backyard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Semi was flirting with a guy from the softball team and now is making out with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Babe" Suga goes to his emo clon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Babe?" the softball player asks confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's up?" Semi asks to the grey haired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Believe it or not, when Tōru twerks is so damn hot"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I even won the contest against Bokuto and Kiyoko" Oiks arrives happily with a cup in his hand. "What hot stuff do you have here Ei-chan?" referring to the softball player.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't look bad yourself, I mean you are also hot" the player mumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Back off he is taken" Semi's jealousy arrives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on babe, we are just flirting, nothing more" Oikawa says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Babe?" asks again the other boy. "What the actual fuck?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I forgot, meet my boyfriends, Suga and Oikawa" Semi says with a grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Babe, bedroom please~" Suga pouts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See you around, we'll finish another day, just come whenever you want" Semi waves to the boy, who is confused as hell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The three of them walk to their room, Oikawa and Suga's room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm pretty drunk, but did you say Oikawa has won the biggest cake in the house?" Semi asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Teddy bear, twerk for us, please~" Suga begs to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa starts throwing it back almost in Semi's lap, Semi's bulge starts to grow bigger, his flatty ass boyfriend was twerking on him and it was so damn hot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Semi takes Oikawa's waist and pulls him closer. Suga starts kissing Semi and tries to take off his shirt, he tosses it away. Semi push Oikawa onto the bed and Oikawa moans lightly. Suga and Semi take off their boyfriend's clothes leaving him naked. Suga takes off his own clothes and proceeded to take Semi's pants. Stroking the ash blonde dick, while this one kisses the brunette, with his free hand Suga strokes and leave love bites on Oikawa who moans on Semi's mouth letting his tongue enter his wet cavern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Semi is push on the bed and Oikawa and Suga's tongues start to kitten lick the tip of the pinch server. Oikawa takes it full on his mouth and Suga licks the pierced nipple and suck his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh~ fuck~" Semi moans. "I'm go-gonna cum~" he cums on Tōru's mouth and the brunette swallows it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga push Oikawa again onto the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Suck them" Suga orders Oikawa putting his fingers in front of Oiks face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa obeys and sucks them, meanwhile Semi takes out from the drawer two condoms and lube. He puts the condom on Suga who starts fingering the bottom boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck me~ already~" Oikawa moans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Semi finishes to lube Suga.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You ask for it" Suga thurst into Oikawa and this one moans loudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Semi starts kissing the grey haired neck, living some hickeys and love bites, and without previous advice he puts it fully into Suga.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ei~" Suga moans from the pain and pleasure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"F-fast-faster~" Oikawa grounts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Suga goes faster, Semi follows, the room filled with the sound of skins with skins and moans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cumming~" Oikawa cums all over his belly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too~" Suga puts his head back letting Semi kiss more his neck, soon later both boys cum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga falls next to Oikawa and Semi on his side. The three of then hug and they soon after fall asleep. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>